


螺旋阵（6）

by lemom_melon



Category: bw - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemom_melon/pseuds/lemom_melon





	螺旋阵（6）

白大神看着眼前的男人，对方似乎在做什么噩梦，偶尔会发出几声闷哼，眉头也紧紧地皱在一起，而这没来由地让他的心也纠在一起。  
这是一件很不正常的事情，童年的经历让他很少因陌生人产生不同寻常的感情，每个靠近他的人都是别有用心，这个人自然不例外，可是他竟然没有解决这个不自量力的小警察，这是例外。  
难道因为他真的为他而着迷？  
白大神转过视线看向别处，虽然这个理由说服不了他自己，但至少可以说服躲在暗处蠢蠢欲动的人，在他失去记忆的那一年时间里有人在他的地盘动了手脚，他想解决掉那些不自量力的家伙，就不得不露出个软肋给人看看，这个小警察是个不错的选择，而且也算是物尽其用了。  
听到有人靠近自己的房间，白大神重新看向躺在自己床上的男人，开始漫不经心地解开他的衬衫纽扣。

“神。”有人叩响房门，白大神正俯下身去亲吻身下的男人裸露出来的胸膛，滋味确实很不错，他之前留下的吻痕还隐隐若现，但不知为何，他却连自己的吻痕都看着碍眼，反反复复地啃咬上去，妄图用新的去遮盖旧的。  
或许是感受到疼痛感，身下的男人睁开了眼睛，他注意到白大神的动作，猛地把他推开——力气不小，不愧是国际刑警，但那又能怎么样？白大神挑衅地看向对方，“今天怎么又不愿意了？”  
“你这个混蛋！”对方挥出一拳，像是条件反射一般，白大神用自己都无法理解的速度侧头躲了过去，抓住了那个人的手腕。  
两个人都因为这个动作愣住了，但敲门声却没因此而停下来，白大神率先回过神来，趁着对方发呆时猛拽了一把，那人便直接扑到了他的怀里。  
门外的人也正在此时忍无可忍，门被推开，一个男子的声音带着焦急，“神，不好……”  
声音戛然，白大神侧过头看向那个闯进来的人，来人叫甄红，对外说来算是他的保镖，但实际上却是M国知名政客的私生子——他四处犯事，惹下了一堆麻烦，那政客以合作为理由要求白大神给他个容身之所。  
甄红此时瞠目结舌，一副进退不得的样子，白大神故意皱起眉头，用不耐烦地语气问他，“有事吗？”  
“没……”注意到甄红的眼神飘向自己怀里的人，白大神将那个人往自己怀里带了几分，“没有就不要随便闯进来。”  
“是，”甄红低下头，不怀好意地笑了起来，“神，如果您早说我可就不会这么冒失了？”  
“你的意思是让我提前通知你一下？”白大神冷笑一声，甄红马上收起自己的态度，“属下不敢。”  
“那你还站在这里干什么？”  
“对不起……只是，夏晴天要见您。”  
白大神注意到怀里的人听到这个名字时绷紧的肌肉，转过头看去，“你想见她吗？”  
眼前的人似乎没想到自己会问出这个问题，眼睛转了转，露出一副无法抉择的两难模样，白大神觉得这表情有点可爱，倾身吻向对方半张着的嘴，像是带着糖味似的，甜丝丝的味道顺着舌尖传过来，猝不及防的人这才反应过来开始挣扎，这反而让白大神更加不愿松手，直到血腥味蔓延在口腔之中——对方狠狠地咬了他一口，白大神向后退开，用手背擦掉血迹。  
“你离我远点！”咬人的人唇边也沾了些血迹，说话的语气不善，表情更是怒气冲冲，但对于白大神来说这样子看着还有几分可爱，所以他笑了出来。  
甄红重重地咳了一声，语气之中有几分尴尬，“不然我替您回绝了她？”  
“不，让她来见我们。”他没看向甄红，仍看向眼前的人，对方还是满脸怒气，只是在听到“我们”两个字时稍稍疑惑了片刻，很快又将疑惑压了下去，换上那副假装强硬的模样，就是这样最讨他喜欢。

夏晴天走了进来。  
白大神瞥了一眼坐在自己身侧的人，对方原本正忙着用衣服遮住身上的吻痕，听到脚步声后却立刻抬起了头，像是好奇一样看过去。  
白大神不喜欢他看别人的眼神太过于专注，借着两人的身体做阻挡，将手自他衬衫下摆探入，光滑的后背摸来手感不错，顺着尾椎一路向上按着骨节逐次摩挲，那人的身体绷紧了些，右手背过来想要抓开那只捣乱的手，白大神索性将下巴靠在他的肩膀上，用只有他们两个人才能听到的语气威胁，“别反抗，不然我就做更过分的事情了。”  
对方的动作果然停了下来，白大神满意地抬起头，看向一直注视着他们的夏晴天，“你来干什么？”  
“我……”夏晴天有点回不过神来，她的目光在两人之间游移了片刻，最后才看向白大神，“他是谁？”  
“这和你要找我说的事有关系吗？”白大神漫不经心地回答，他正在轻轻抚摸身侧人的后背，注意到对方像是怕痒一样瑟缩了一下，便故意几次用指尖擦过那个位置，看那个人咬住下唇露出一副忍耐的样子。  
“没有关系。”夏晴天不甘心地低下头，“但毕竟此事关系重大，我不想被可疑的人听到。”  
“他不是可疑的人，说吧。”白大神又将目光转向身侧的人，后者终于忍耐不了这种骚扰，正扭动身子甩开贴在后背的手，注意到白大神看过来的目光，他也回瞪过来，一副想咬人的样子。  
“我接到了别国的邀请，他们说要请我去参加一场活动，但我想这是国际刑警想把我骗走的伎俩，所以……”  
“那你就去，跑来这里干什么？”  
“可是，你就不担心吗？”  
“担心什么？”  
“担心我……”夏晴天顿了顿，抬起头发现白大神根本没有看向自己，他正与那个来历不明的人你来我往斗得高兴，透过两人之间的缝隙，她可以看到白大神的手已经伸进那人的衬衫之中，夏晴天咬了咬嘴唇，接着说下去，“担心我扛不住他们的威逼把您供出来？”  
“那你就供吧。”白大神不在乎地回答。  
“可是！”夏晴天还想再说，却被白大神打断了，“就算你不说也有别人要说，不过我想提醒你们，如果国际刑警没有证据，仅凭这种证词很难给我定罪，即便真的逮捕我最后也只能释放。”

夏晴天走的时候很不甘心。  
白大神猜那躲在暗处算计他的人要趁机跑出来挑拨了，这正应了他的计划。  
在夏晴天离开房间的那一刻身侧的人也立刻跳了起来，躲开他的手，既然戏已经演完，白大神也无意继续纠缠下去，他还有很多事情需要考虑，不能继续陪这个小警察玩。  
不过他也不能任由对方在这里四处闲逛，现在他还需要有人来帮自己演一出障眼法。  
想到这里，他忽然笑了笑。

“你怎么守在这里？神在干什么？”  
“嘘，小点声，没听到里面正办事呢吗？”  
“啧啧啧，一直以为神不近女色是自律，没想到他竟然喜欢的是男人。”  
“你别说，那警察还真有手段，我都在这里守了这么久了，还没消停呢。”  
“听着倒是有那么点意思，你说等神玩够了……”  
“你可真成，男女通吃啊？离我远点！”  
白大神刚刚从隔壁的房间走进来，就听到守在外面的手下在聊着这种话题，而依旧被他绑在床上的小警察则满脸通红的夹紧了腿，咬紧了嘴唇的样子看上去要多委屈有多委屈。  
细小地喘息正被努力压抑着，白大神把遥控调大一档，果然不出所料地看到那男人浑身颤抖了一下，抑制不住地呻吟从他口中断断续续地传出来，甜腻得就像化不开的奶油，黏糊糊地充满在房间之中。  
因为手脚被缚，那人只能在床上打着滚儿来纾缓自己的欲求，白大神靠过去，拉开对方的裤链，他刚刚可没把内裤这种累赘东西帮对方套上，所以那精神的物什直接就跳了出来，顶端还挂着刚刚释放出的黏稠液体，白大神用带着薄茧的指腹轻轻擦拭，这令原本就只剩一线神志的男人彻底败在欲望之下，连呻吟声都忘了抑制，一声又一声地敲进人的心房。  
白大神第一次体会了什么叫心旌摇曳，在他没有来得及思考前已经凑过去把即将自对方下颚滑落的汗珠卷入口中，原来不仅声音是甜的，连汗也是甜的，于是他忍不住继续品尝这块“奶油蛋糕”，顺着脸颊向上，一直吻到眼角，那人眼神迷茫，近乎无辜与诱惑之间，却也不知道究竟是拿无辜当作诱惑的砝码还是当真纯粹成这个样子。  
当然白大神相信是前者，因为在他刚刚恢复些理智准备离开的时候，那人忽然像是无意识一般呼唤起他，“小白，小白……”  
夹杂在呻吟声之中的呼唤别有一番韵味，白大神俯下身狠狠堵住了那张嘴，这次没有拒绝，只有热烈的回应，这让他更加心痒难耐，终于结束了这个吻，他一把拽下那人的裤子，顺便将缚在那人脚腕的绳子松开——绳子留下一道红色的磨痕，与那人原本挂在脚腕的红绳配在一起倒也算得上相映成趣，白大神注视着那里停顿了片刻，还没等他回忆起什么，就感觉到身下的人有些蠢蠢欲动，他提前用力压住准备踢向自己的腿，转头看向躺在那里气喘吁吁的人，“我早知道你不会那么听话。”  
“你这个畜生！”咬牙切齿地怒斥因为带着情动时的喘息听起来像极了调情，感觉到被压制住的人还要加力，白大神拾起刚刚被自己随手丢开的遥控调至最大档，那人果然失了力气，颤抖着又一次泄了出来。  
趁着这个功夫，白大神把对方的裤子一把扯下来扔到一旁，将手指探入对方的后穴，那里早已被肠液滋养得足够湿润，他有意羞辱被自己压在身下的人，故意搅拌出水声，那人便不出所料的红了脸，“你住手！”  
“我会住手。”白大神的手指探入深处，摸到了自己刚刚放进去的小玩意儿，轻轻向内一顶，便听到对方又发出一声呻吟，“换你更需要的。”  
白大神嫌弃地把那个小玩意儿扯出来，沾满了黏腻液体的球体在床单上滚了几滚，留下一道痕迹。  
“你这个混——”带着哭腔的咒骂还没结束，被进入的冲击就令对方的声音戛然而止。  
被压在身下的人挣扎着，与这相反的是他包裹着自己的柔软内壁，稍稍一点刺激便能令那里紧缩起来，被他的后穴紧紧吸住，一阵酥麻感自头皮传下来，那里似乎又胀大了几分，白大神抓住那人的腰窝快速动作起来，渐渐得有些分不清房间里回荡地究竟是谁的声音。  
他想起来了。  
他原本并不准备真的上他，但门口看守的人在说什么？他们听着他的声音，竟然开始想入非非？  
一股难以抑制的占有欲开始作祟，让他想在这个人全身刻满自己的记号，这是我的人，连他口中吐出的每句呻吟都归我所属。  
想到这里，白大神凑过去再次吻住对方的嘴，将那些呻吟都吞咽入肚，那个人还在拼命挣扎，但这只会唤醒更多的占有欲，推拒逐渐变为顺从，在欲海之中逐渐迷失自我的人渐渐放弃了自己的坚持，双腿环了上来，迎合着身上的人一起动作起来。  
“爱我吗？”在释放的前一刻白大神趴在那人的耳边问道，被干到双眼发直的人恐怕脑子里已经是一片浆糊，他听话地点点头。  
“乖。”白大神吻了吻他的耳垂，心底忽然涌起一阵自己都无法理解的温柔，不由自主地开口，“我也爱你。”

不知折腾了多久，只记得最后自己将对方搂在怀里睡了过去，睁开眼时搂在怀里的人早已经醒过来，此时正紧紧地盯着自己看。  
不是怒视，而是充满了爱意。  
白大神凑过去亲了亲他，没有被躲开，迎接他的是温柔的回应，空出的手也被对方抓住，十指纠缠在一起，像是在嬉戏的两尾游鱼。  
“怎么？睡过之后就爱上我了？”白大神松开了对方，这种与之前判若两人的态度引起了他的怀疑，那人的神色变了变，温柔的态度忽然之间便消失了，甚至可以感觉到他瞬间紧绷起来的肌肉。  
感觉到对方的抗拒，白大神挑了挑眉毛，看着近在咫尺的那个人。  
“我想过了……”那人清了清嗓子，低下视线看向他自己的手腕——那里绑着一条红得扎眼的发带，白大神并不是很喜欢，“我想，反正我违反了上面的命令，就算回去也没什么好处，不如干脆和你在一起。”  
说不出是什么原因，但白大神觉得眼前的人在撒谎，但那又能怎么样？他自信自己可以把这个小警察玩弄于股掌之中，更何况他原本就要留着他来迷惑躲在暗处想动手脚的人。  
但他还是不满意对方的说辞，“所以你想说，你是被迫留在我身边吗？”  
被他的问题问住，那人皱起了眉头，然后很快开口，“没有，我不是被迫的。”  
“那你刚才的话是什么意思？”  
“我……”他停顿了一下，眼神仍停留在那条红色发带上，“我想留在你身边，因为我爱你，我相信你……”  
后面的话说的含糊不清，白大神也没兴趣再继续听下去，他强迫面前的人抬起头看向自己，看到那双眼睛里倒映出的完全只有自己的影子。  
但怎么还是觉得他在看着别人？  
没等这种莫名的醋意持续发酵，注视着他的人凑了过来，亲了亲他的嘴角，“相信我吧。”  
眼前的人笑出了梨涡，故意用自己最讨人喜欢的模样来麻醉自己，白大神的理智仍旧无比清晰，所以他才眼睁睁看着自己堕入对方的甜蜜陷阱。  
或许有些糟糕，但是管他呢。  
反正他这个人早就没有真心了，就算这人是天生能勾走他魂儿的妖精也没什么大不了。  
没有心的人，不会被骗走一颗真心。

魏什么还真的像他承诺一般乖乖听话了。  
白大神看着那人看着自己时闪闪发光的眼眸，一时竟然有些晕眩。  
他此时正坐在白大神的身上，倾过身妄图去用牙齿帮他摘掉眼镜，他轻轻叼住金色的眼镜链，舌尖绕着那条链子打转儿，呼出的热气让镜片上结了一层水雾，眼前的一切都变得模糊。  
白大神把眼镜摘下来给他戴上，倒也颇为合适，他侧着头审视了一番，想着是不是该派人给他配一副一样的，但魏什么很快把眼镜摘掉了，他低下头吻了过来，白大神也就放弃了思考刚刚的问题，开始忙着在唇齿之间的战争中占据上风。  
一吻过后，坐在身上的人气喘吁吁的看着自己，不仅唇上泛起一层水光，连眼睛里都泛了一层水雾，他对着自己伸出手……白大神本以为对方想遮住自己的眼睛，但最终那人只是用拇指摩挲起他的眼角。  
白大神抓住他的手，不知为何，他感觉出一种异样，“你在想谁？”  
“……当然是想你了。”  
不对。  
虽然眼前的人摆出一副真诚的样子，但说出的话却不是实话，白大神嘲讽地笑道，“你说这种话很熟练吧？”  
“我没有！”这次的回答倒是斩钉截铁，“小白，我只爱你一个人。”  
说得像真的一样，白大神把刚刚被丢在一旁的眼镜重新戴上，“你不要骗我，否则……”  
否则怎样他也不知道，但就是不由自主地想威胁他别拿对付别人的手段对付他。  
他紧盯着眼前的人，那人的神色暗了暗，“我没有骗你。”  
有人敲了敲门，“神，有重要的事情。”

白大神来到了地下实验室。  
蓉生物迎了过来，“实验进展的很不顺利。”  
“他怎么说？”白大神向实验室里面走去，看着两边浸泡在大型玻璃容器之中的实验体，虽然他们此刻都在安静地沉睡，可是一旦被唤醒就将会对周围造成极大破坏。  
“他可能在骗我们。”蓉生物将白大神带到一间小实验室之中，命令助手抓来一只小白鼠，然后向它体内注射了一管药剂，那只小白鼠立刻变得疯狂起来，助手立刻将它固定到实验装置之中。  
门外忽然发出窸窣声，之后是隐隐约约的争吵，白大神侧过头听了听，又立刻转过头继续看着眼前的实验。  
助手正将第二管药剂注入到小白鼠体内，那只疯狂的小动物停了下来，身体也逐渐变得僵硬。  
“每次都是这样。”蓉生物叹了口气，“剂量太少没有用，加重剂量又会导致实验体死亡，照这样下去我们根本研制不出解药。”  
“外面呢？”  
“据说现在外面的形式不容乐观。”蓉生物命令助手收拾残局，自己从桌边取来一份报告，“郝教授失踪了之后他们又找来了替代品继续研究病毒，进度比我们快很多。”  
白大神把报告放下，看了一眼在旁边忙碌的助手，蓉生物立刻会意，摆摆手示意对方先离开实验室，等到房间之中只剩下他们两个人之后才继续开口，“甄红最近总跑来传话，我装作相信了。”  
白大神点了点头，“继续吧。”  
“好。”

从地下实验室离开之后白大神接到了一通电话，正在和那边的人说着，忽然听到外面传来一阵吵闹。  
这里是他名下的私人岛屿，理应没有外人进入，底下的人都知道他不喜欢过于吵闹，不会无缘无故地制造噪音，难道是有人混上来了？  
白大神叫来手底下的人询问，对方一脸支支吾吾的表情，说了半天也说不清楚，此时喧哗声已逐渐远去，白大神想了想，心中预感到一丝不妙。  
“是他吗？”  
“是……不、不是。”手底下的人被他一瞪，吓得话也说不清楚，“是不听话的新人。”  
“我都不知道新人也能随便来这里。”白大神冷笑一声，“还是你们觉得我已经傻到随便什么人都能糊弄的地步？”  
手下立刻跪了下来，“属下不敢，可是……”  
“我不想听废话，他被带去哪里了？”  
“水潭……红哥刚刚发现他乱跑，所以把他带去了水潭。”  
“甄红？”  
伏在地上的人不敢回答，只能不断点着头，耳机里还传来通话的声音，对方此时也发现了这边的状况，“发生什么事了？”  
“没什么。”白大神望了一眼窗外，天色有点阴沉，一朵乌云飘了过来，“要抓老鼠了。”  
“好吧……”也许因为暴雨将至，连耳机里的声音都开始变得失真，“我会继续找资料，希望你考虑一下我的提议。”  
“我尽量。”  
白大神挂断了电话，看向趴在地上发抖的手下，发现自己的手也有些发抖，明明一切都按照他的想法进行着，怎么会开始害怕？

等到白大神走出去时天上已经飘起了小雨。  
他感觉有些不太舒服，手臂上也隐隐显出了些红疹，这是烟草带来的副作用，他从小就对烟草过敏，但有时却不得不靠烟草令他清醒过来。  
离水潭不远处就能听到里面传来的吵闹声。  
“嚣张啊！你刚刚不是很嚣张吗？你给我起来啊！”  
“早就看你不顺眼了！你骗得过神，可别想骗过我们！”  
“就是！一个男的竟然被人像女人一样睡，你要不要脸？！”  
“我看你不会是个兔儿爷吧？不如咱们把他的裤子扒下来看看！”  
“红哥！你说怎么办？”  
浑身湿漉漉的魏什么被那群人从水潭底下重新拖了出来，刚刚他被迫呛进一大口水，此时正趴在地上努力地咳着，看样子十分痛苦。  
“我看，”甄红的目光扫视了一圈，应是注意到白大神逐渐靠近的身影，他上前一步，恶狠狠地踹了一脚趴在地上的人，那人皱了皱眉头，但仍是强忍住了这一下，没发出一声呻吟，这令甄红极为不满，语气之中更添几分狠戾，“把他扒光了沉到水潭底下去吧。”  
“好！”立刻有人响应起来，就在他们准备动手的前一刻，白大神的声音响起，“你们在干什么？”  
“神……”所有人转过头来，在那短暂的一瞬间，有人的表情是惊恐，有人的表情是轻蔑，还有人的表情是暗喜。  
趴在地上的魏什么也听到了他的声音，但他没力气动弹，只有手指动了一下。  
“神！是我们实在看不过去了！”终于有个性子急的先开口了，“您明知道他是条子还被他给迷成这样，我们必须得让您清醒清醒。”  
“哦。”白大神平淡地回答了一句，他强迫自己不去看向倒在地上那个人，不去看他身上的伤痕累累，虽然算准了这群人会下狠手，但当他实际看过去之后还是会感到细微的心痛，与此一起到来的还有一种拉扯感，好像大脑里有另外一个自己在挣扎着，妄图控制着他做另外的举动。  
甄红似乎也看出了他眼底的挣扎，立刻抓紧机会，“神，今天的事是我牵头的，如果您要怪就怪我吧，弟兄们也都是为了您好。”  
说罢，他作势掏出手枪对准魏什么。  
“为我好？”白大神冷笑了一声，躲过甄红的枪，“那你知道该付出什么代价吗？”  
“神！难道您要为了他杀自己人吗？”周围立刻有人喊道，身旁的人都转过头对他怒目而视。  
甄红的嘴角稍稍翘起了些弧度，紧接着又变成了一脸大义凛然，“您要杀就杀吧，只希望您不要寒了这些弟兄们的心！”  
如果他能控制自己的表情，就不会这么急躁就跑出来施行自己的计划了，白大神低下头笑了笑。  
甄红没有等到预想中的下个场面，脸上有些微的诧异。  
“你们说的对，那我只好杀了他。”白大神调转枪口对准魏什么。  
“什么？！”忍不住质疑这个决定的人反而是甄红，但除了他和他的几个心腹之外，其他人都欢呼雀跃起来，特别傻的人也特别容易轻信任何一个举动。  
白大神微微扣动扳机，看向那个趴在地上没有动作的人，他或许是昏过去了，雨不知何时下了起来，打在镜片上模糊了视野，但白大神却似乎能看清那个人此时的表情，他不言不语地忍耐着身上的疼痛，护着什么——奇怪，这个想法是从哪里来的？白大神皱起眉头，眼前的景象仿佛和很久以前的一段经历相互重合。  
但耳边嘈杂的呼喊打断了他的思绪。  
扣紧扳机的刹那，枪膛里却没有飞出子弹，这是理所当然，甄红以为自己会拿枪指向他，所以弹匣里本来就是空的。  
但四周确实响起枪声，而且是此起彼伏连绵不绝。  
“神，我们受够你了，现在也该是人来掌控这里了。”甄红的心腹们纷纷举枪对准这里的其他人，他掏出藏在怀里的枪对准白大神。  
“是吗？”  
子弹破风而来，甄红持枪的手被击中，白大神赶在他手里的枪落地之前接了过来，对准刚才还一脸嚣张的人。  
“你……”还没等甄红开口质问，又是几声枪响，他的那些心腹们便纷纷中弹倒地，有人从附近的岩石下跳了出来——是大天师。  
“我昨日夜观天象掐指一算，就算到有人要找事，原来就是你。”大天师来到甄红面前转了几圈，“哎，看你如此不甘寂寞，我只能送你一张符了。”  
甄红刚要开口反驳，脑门上就被人拍了一张符纸，“看好了，专治各种不符，保管你药到病除健康永随，一准儿能活到死。”  
能活到死的甄红根本不知道自己从挑拨到暗中谋划都在白大神的计划之中，他被按在地上，符纸在眼前飘来飘去。  
此时他才开始害怕起来如果失败怎么办，他自以为自己万无一失，竟然连退路都忘了考虑，他现在只希望看在他爸的份上白大神不敢要了他的命，或许他可以求饶？  
但等他抬起头时才发现白大神早已不见了，同样一起消失的还有那个小警察。  
雨越下越大了，甄红忽然想起半年前在地下赌场找到白大神的场景。

tbc


End file.
